


Affection

by mmmdraco



Category: Nana
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the two of them, there was affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

With the two of them, there was affection.

From the beginning, Nana was open to Hachi. When they had started talking on the train, Nana judged Hachi as she judged all other people on long train rides: would I let this person fall asleep on my shoulder? Hachi was a yes, though she ended up talking for almost the entire five hours. Nana was glad for the noise since she only had the one set of batteries in her Discman and she knew she'd need them that night to help lull herself to sleep in a place that wasn't the apartment she'd shared with Ren and then with her memories.

When they'd made the decision to move in together, there weren't really second thoughts. They had connected and it was to both of their benefits, and so it happened that Nana and Hachi shared apartment 707.

In the beginning, they went shopping together to buy things for *their* apartment. They didn't understand a lot of what the other liked, but they compromised and found a style that fit them both. It was a haven away from a world that seemed to shortchange them regularly.

After breaking up with Shouji, Hachi was a mess. Nana dragged her home by the hand, almost bringing herself to fully embrace her because she knew the pain of someone leaving, even if it was just for another band. Nana had paused in thinking that, realizing that it might have hurt less had Ren just left her for another woman.

That night, Nana had curled up behind Hachi in bed, smoothing strands of her hair away from her forehead for a while before drifting off. She dreamed of sharing Hachi's scarf with its owner like she had with Ren a year or so before. When she woke up, she found Hachi's face impossibly close to her own. She brushed her lips against Hachi's and pulled back before nudging the other girl awake.

It became a ritual of sort. Whenever Hachi had a bad day, which happened at least once a week, Nana would crawl into bed with her. They would sometimes talk and sometimes not. And, inevitably, Hachi would end up curled around Nana in her sleep.

One morning, Nana opened her eyes blearily and realized that Hachi had been watching her sleep. "Mmm... what's up?"

"I'm just looking at you. You're so beautiful, even when you sleep. I was wondering if you had a time when you looked more like me."

Wiping away the night's sleep and the previous day's mascara with her fingers, Nana sat up slightly and took a good look at Hachi. "What? Super-cute?"

Hachi shook her head. "No. Sort of... Normal, I guess."

Nana laughed, her throat a bit scratchy. "There's nothing normal about you, Hachi. You're very pretty. You're trendy. You're... Hell, you're better-looking than me by a long-shot."

Hachi blushed and Nana couldn't help but angle her eyes so as to get the best view of the pink flush of Hachi's cheeks. "No. I'm... Well, thank you."

Nana lifted her hand up and let it trace along the side of Hachi's face, feeling her lean in to the pressure of it just slightly. Her thumb reached out to catch in the corner of Hachi's mouth. Hachi... who innocently turned her head to kiss the end of Nana's thumb.

"Don't do this to me, Hachi."

"Do what?" Hachi crawled closer, pulling her nightgown up slightly so it wouldn't get in the way of her knees.

Nana grabbed Hachi's shoulders and pulled her close, stopping just shy of kissing her. "Oh, Hachi..." She pushed herself the last centimeter and kissed Hachi deeply. She'd given her friendly kisses before... things of affection that didn't hint much at the other ideas that went through her head. This was different. This was passionate and wanting and hot and Hachi was quick to respond to it.

Willing herself to stop, Nana started to pull herself back when Hachi grabbed her shoulders and held her there. She pulled away a moment later and there were no more words. They were a picture of grace as they helped each other out of their clothes, exploring each others bodies with eyes first, then hands, and then mouths.

The whole experience was burning and pulsing and somehow innocent and trusting. Before they knew it, they were cuddled up together again. Nana stayed awake, playing with a single tendril of Hachi's hair as Hachi fell into a soft sleep, her breathing sounding loudly in Nana's ears as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Hachi's bare shoulder. She pulled away and smiled, glad for Hachi being in her life.


End file.
